What The Future Holds For Us?
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Thirteen year olds Lily, Laura, Maggie, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus all get transported to Harry Potter's third year. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.
1. It's Sirius' Fault

Lily Evans and Laura Jones were sitting and talking and laughing on the floor of the Gryffindor Common room. Both thirteen years old were trying to do their Defence Against The Dark Arts homework and failing miserably because they got onto the topic of boys. Lily had a secret crush on James Potter, the leader of the Marauders, who also had a not so secret crush on Lily. Laura liked the look of someone in Ravenclaw. Their other friend, Maggie Alexanders, had a crush on a boy from Hufflepuff, but did not really want to tell them that, they knew though.

Maggie joined them after he detention with Professor Andrews, he taught Defence, and the Marauders.

"I cannot believe that they got me into detention" she groaned as she joined her friends on the floor.

"Yeah, but it was kinda your fault" said Laura.

"How, in what way, is it my fault?" asked Maggie just as the boys joined them.

Remus, Sirius and Peter sat on the couch while James sat down right next to Lily.

"What up Evans?"  
"Piss of Potter"

"You laughed at the prank we pulled" said Remus, completely ignoring Lily and James.

"So? It was a very funny prank, he went through his whole lesson with multi coloured hair" said Maggie and that got Lily and Laura finally laughing.

"It was pretty funny wasn't it?" asked James. That got Lily to stop laughing.

"Hey guys, when I was in the teachers office, I found this" said Sirius and he pulled out a packet filled with dust.

Jokily, he poured it over the seven of them and they all started coughing.

"Sirius, what the hell *cough* did you just *cough* do?" asked Lily.

"I have *cough* no idea" replied Sirius.

And with a flash they were all gone.


	2. Normal-ish Year

Professor Dumbledore walked back from the Welcome Back or To Hogwarts Feast. He had just introduced Remus Lupin as the new Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher, he'll be good at protecting Harry from Sirius Black.

"Chocolate Frogs" he said to the Gargoyle which guards his office and stepped onto the moving stairwell. He opened his door and stopped in his steps, a lemon drop hovering at his mouth.

For lying in the office was, unconscious, was 13 years old, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettingrew, James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Laura Jones and Maggie Alexanders.

What the old man would not give for at least a normal-ish year at Hogwarts.

He sent Fawkes out with messages for all staff to come to his office beofre levitating the teenagers to a domitry he made by thinking it, god it was good to be Headmaster.

He sat down in his desk and waited for his staff to arrive.

* * *

Once every member of the staff had arrived, Professor Snape and Professor Lupin, far apart, did Dumbledore begin.

"Professor Lupin, do you remember Time Travelling when you were in third year?" he asked the Dark Arts professor.

"No" Lupin shook his head.

"Why did you ask that Albus?" asked Minerva.

"Because, do you remember that group Remus used be in, while they were in third year?"

"Yes, James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Laura and Maggie."

"Well, they and Remus are currently asleep in that room."

All the teachers were out their seats in a rush and into the room.

Dumbledore heard each of them gasp when they took in the sight of the sleeping teenagers.


	3. Remus and Lupin

Remus groaned when his eyes opened and the sun flashed right in his face and he quickly closed his eyes and looked away and then opened his eyes slowly. He did not know the room he lay in but he could see his friends lying on the beds next to him.

"Remus, you're awake" said a voice and Remus sat up and saw Professor Dumbledore staring at him.

"Sir?" asked Remus.

"I was just wondering how you and your friends ended up in the future?" asked the Headmaster.

"We ended ... wait what?" asked Remus.

"You and your friends are in the future" said a voice from the door and he saw ... Snape.  
"Snape?" asked Remus.

"Yes, you and your friends are in the future, and your future self does not remember this" said Snape.

"My future self is here?" asked Remus.

"Yes, in the other room" asked Snape.

"What about everyone else?" asked Remus and Dumbledore and Snape shared a look.

"What happens?" asked Remus.

"We'll wait for the others to wake up then we will explain it" said Dumbledore.

"But Sirius will take ages" moaned Remus.

Dumbledore and Snape looked at each other.

"Professor Lupin!" called Dumbledore and he walked out the room, Snape following behind and Lupin walked in.

"Your the older me?" asked Remus.

"Yes" said Lupin as he sat down on the bed.

"Your grey" said Remus.

"Yes, I am" said Remus.

"Can you tell me what happens?" asked Remus.

"Wait until the others are awake, and I believe that is James waking up now and the others bar Sirius have been awake since before I walked in" said Lupin and there were several curses.

"What did I miss?" asked James as Peter, Lily, Laura and Maggie sat up.

"Someone wake up Sirius" said Lupin so James summoned a bucket of water and poured it over him.


	4. Stories

"What's changed?" asked Lily and they group from the past got settled on Remus bed to listen to Lupin.

"Well the big shocker is, Lily and James get married" said Lupin and laughed at their faces, Lily and James were red and looking away from each other and the other's mouths were dropped.

"You know how Voldemort is around" they all nod, "anyway, one Halloween, he came to your house, where you lived with your son, who was only one at the time, and Voldemort killed James and Lily" more gasps, "and he tried to kill Harry but it backfired and weakened Voldemort."

"How long ago was this?" asked Peter. Lily and James were white and only Lupin saw that they were holding hands, not even they knew.

"Harry is a third year at Hogwarts" said Lupin, "and Sirius Black is wanted for their murders and the murders of Peter Pettingrew and thirteen muggles."

Everyone looked at Sirius with wide eyes.

"You murdered your friends?" whispered Laura.

"No" said James, "he would never do that, I know he would never do that."

"Well the evidence says that it was you" said Lupin.

"What about the trial?" asked Sirius.

"I don't there was" said Lupin.

"WHAT!" yelled all pupils.

"Calm down" said Professor Dumbledore as he walked in.

"Why on Merlin's Spotty Pink pants would I calm down, I just learnt that I am wanted convict in the case for the death of my brother in all but blood" said Sirius.

"Because you cannot alert the school as to who you all really are?" sneered Snape as he walked in carrying two goblets.

He passed one to Lupin, who drank it, and one to Remus, who stared at it.

"Its a potion that controls the wolf" said Lupin and Remus drank it.

"Okay, I have inserted a new door in Gryffindor that has a hall that has two doors, one for the boys, one for the girls. Remus can transform there too and you will attend classes with the third years, and try to talk to Harry" said Dumbledore as he pulled out his wand.

He tapped James and James' hair fell flat and his eyes changed to a faded green.

He tapped Lily and Lily's eyes turned hazel.

He tapped Sirius and his hair turned smooth and turned to a dark brown.

"The others should be fine" he mumbled.

"Why did you change James and Lily?" asked Peter.

"You find it obvious at breakfast. You will sleep here tonight and I will take it down tomorrow."


	5. Breakfast

Dumbledore woke the group up the next morning and, yawning, lead them to the Great Hall and had them sit at the Gryffindor table. Every teacher that walked in smiled at them before taking their seats at the Head Table.

THen the pupils started piling in and the group had fun trying to guess who the parents of certain children.

"I swear his mum is Lena Lockworth ... oh my god" said Laura and her mouth dropped. Curious the group turned to the doors and saw five third year Gryffindor boys walk in with a brown haired girl.

"It's me" whispered James as he looked at his twin.

"I think that's Harry" said Lily.

Harry and his friends sat not far up the table from them so they quietened down and looked at their plates, hoping to listen in.

"So, first we have potions, double..." said the girl and all the boys groaned.

"We are so dead" said the red head.

"No, Ronald, if you only paid attention then Professor Snape would have no reason to pick on you" said the girl.

"You pay attention and he still picks on you" said Ronald.

"Oh Ron" muttered a round faced boy who has to be the son of Frank Longbottom.

"Well, Hermione, I can't wait for potions to be over because after that we have Defense Against The Dark Arts" said a sandy haired boy.

"Yeah, Professor Lupin is supposed to be really good" said Hermione.

"Your only saying that cos he saved Harry on the train" said Franks son. Lupin saved Harry?

"Yeah, and hopefully he'll teach us the charm he used in class" said Ron.

"Can't, it's Newt work" said Hermione.

"You researched it?" asked Harry, James and Lily smiled at the voice of their son.

"Yeah, of course, you have known for three years and you did not think I would research it?" asked Hermione.

"But when would you have time? You were with us all the way to our dormitories" said Ron.

"When you were asleep, I borrowed Harry's cloak" said Hermione. Everyone looked at James, could it be...?

"You borrowed it?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, snuck in while you were sleeping and summoned it" said Hermione. She sniffed.

"Do you still have it?" asked Harry.  
"Yep, it's in my bag" sniffed Hermione.

"What cloak?" asked Franks son.

"Never mind Neville, it's just a prized possession" said Harry.

"Oh, okay" said Neville.

"Harry!" yelled two twin boys from the door, and everyone just ignored them as they ran towards the boy.

"We have very important news from our very esteemed Captain" said one of the twins.

"Yes, Gred, very important news, could be life or death" said the other.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Team meeting tomorrow" said the first twin.

"How on earth is that life or death?" asked Hermione.

"YOu ever seen our Captain when Qudditch is involved? He's like, we are going to win this year ... " the twins said together.

"Harry's on the Qudditch team" the group whispered together.

"Wonder was position, Keeper?" asked Sirius.

"... and with Mr Harry James Potter as our Seeker, who hopefully does not end up in a coma like first year, or no giant snakes attacking the school like second year, will hopefully be alive to compete" finished the twins.

The group looked at each other. Coma? Giant snake?


End file.
